


The soul of an angel without wings

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Aged-Up Yuuri Katsuki, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, Yuri is an orphan, Yuri will be a happy child, Yuuri and Victor as dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is an orphan. After his mother abused him and his grandpa died, he was taken to an orphanage where the 'bad boys' made a habit in beating him every day and night. But what will happen when the black haired man and his husband walk in and want to adopt him? Now, it is Yuuri and Victor's duty to make those sad green eyes sparkle again.





	1. The end of the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi^^ This is the first fic I post here, so I'm a bit nervous, haha. I'll try to post as often as I can and I hope you'll like it.  
> My small little Yuri was so bad hurt... he's just a 15 years old teen and he passed through so much, poor kitten. But don't worry, he will be happy again.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if the text has the mistakes. If you see them, please tell me.  
> Please, leave kudos and comments, they give me a lot of motivation to continue writing.

It was night, he was supposed to be preparing for bed. Yuri’s mouth escaped a stream of saliva as Max hit his belly again. What did he do wrong? What did he do to deserve this? To deserve this kind of shitty life. He didn’t even argue when the ‘bad boys’, as they called themselves, took his food. He stopped doing this long time ago. He didn’t remember the last time he ate a proper meal. Probably during his first years at the orphanage…when Max and his stupid friends used to ignore him. But the food was not even good. They never had good food here. The last time he had probably eaten something tasty was when he was still with his grandpa. When grandpa had cooked piroshky for him, when he had hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head, when he had told him bedtime stories. Why did he have to be so sick? Why did he have to die so soon and to leave him alone in this cruel world? Another hit to his head brought him back to reality.

“Hey, kiddo, did you faint? It would ruin all the fun!” He opened his eyes at first only to close them one second later as Jack hit his back. He laid on the floor with his hands attempting to cover as much of his body as he could. They were five, too many to beat in a fight with just himself. He tried, as he always had, but now, he was just so tired and his entire body hurt too much to continue. So, he just stayed there, waiting for all of these to end.

“Are you even a boy? Do you even have a dick there?” , asked one of them while he scrubbed his jeans with his feet. 

“Hmm, let’s find out, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this”, Max cackled, with a perverted smile on his face. No, no, he could stand anything but that.

“No”, Yuri whimpered, trying to place his hands in front of his pride. His eyes were tightly closed. ‘No no no, this couldn’t be happening’, he feverishly thought.

“Oh, so you’re shy huh? What if I did THIS?” One of them hit him between his legs as hard as they could, making him spit on the floor again. Yuri felt as if his body was broken in two, all his pain making Max laugh just louder and louder. That fucking boy, one of his main hobbies was probably making Yuri unnecessarily suffer. It seemed like he was never tired of doing this to him. And Yuri didn’t even do anything from the start. He just refused to give them his food. He just wanted to eat his own damn food. But now, he would get rid of it happily, just to have a quiet night. Just one…one night in which he could sleep like a normal teen, in which he wouldn’t have to deal with all that pain from his body that left him unable to sleep, that made him whimper and turn from one side to another as he tried to ease the pain.

He wanted his grandpa, he wanted to see him again…he wanted all of this to end. He wanted to be happy and quiet again, not to live in constant fear. This was not life, this was hell and he was going to end this. They didn’t stop the hitting… he didn’t feel anything anymore, he didn’t react anymore, he just gazed at the floor with empty green eyes that used to bright sometime. They beat him until they had probably got bored of him for tonight, so they left him alone as he laid there, broken and bruised.  
Yuri stood on unsteady feet and slowly walked to the kitchen of the orphanage. Nobody was there, as he expected. And, what if someone was there? What would he have done? The person would have scolded him or beaten him. But he didn’t care anymore, he was too fucked up to care. He stole a knife…he shoved it in the pocket of his dirty jacket, his only jacket that was too tight for him, but still precious because it was warm.

He went to the bathroom. He was curious about something…he took off his pants and he saw that his cock and balls were all red and purple. He was not even surprised when he pissed and saw that the urine had blood in it. It hurt…but he didn’t care, he was too empty to care. He buttoned his jeans and leaned against a wall. He let himself glide along it, until he sat down on the floor.

He was so dizzy… he was so alone. He had nobody…just the stuffed plush cat from when he was with his grandpa. That cat was his most precious treasure. He still remembered the winter day when he was with him, on the street… he still remembered how tight he was holding his hand when he saw the cat in the window of a store. He had immediately run to the window and looked at the toy with sparkling eyes. Dedushka had walked in the store and bought it for him. Yuri was so happy, he loved the cat so much. He fell asleep that night hugging it with a hand and his grandpa with the other one. Even after he died, he still kept the toy and embraced it tighter and tighter every night. Even now, when he was fifteen, he slept with it. It seemed to ease his pain a bit, as if his grandpa was taking care of him, running his fingers through his hair and warming him.

Yuri took out the knife and stretched a hand. The wrist was already uncovered. The jacket was too tight, it couldn’t cover all of his arms. He brought the knife to his wrist…just a move and his veins would be cut. His hands was shaking…maybe because of the bad boys’ punches, maybe because he was scared of what he was going to do… 

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the knife. He was going to see his grandpa soon. Those bright brown eyes came in his mind. He wouldn’t be proud of this; Grandpa had told him once that every life was someone’s treasure. That he had to cherish his even with all its goods and bads, that after every sunset comes a sunrise. He would tell him to be strong, to wait for his to rise again.If only he were here.

Yuri clenched his teeth, as from his eyes started to fall tears and his hands were shaking more. He let the knife glide on his wrist, cutting lightly his skin, a drop of blood falling on the white floor… he couldn’t do this… he rubbed his eyes with his fists and stood up. His feet were weak, making him unbalance.

He placed the knife in the pocket again and walked slowly to the dorms. He entered his bedroom, the one he was sharing with five other boys and climbed into his bed. Yuri took the stuffed animal from under his pillow, where nobody could steal it, and embraced it tightly. His body was trembling as some more tears made their appearance. No, he couldn’t allow himself to cry, he was not weak. The weakness would make him an easy target.

He stayed there, in the darkness, unable to sleep once more this night, because of the pain…

 

Yuuri put the mug with tea on the table and sat down on the couch, next to Victor. “Can you believe that we are going to adopt a kid?” he asked, concerned, but at the same time, happy. “Honestly, no, but we’ll do this, and we will be the best dads ever, my love”, Victor answered with a bright smile on the face. 

They woke up to a beautiful sunrise the next morning.


	2. The sunrise (the angel meets his new family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is determined to commit suicide after Max and his friends tell him that they'll rape him next time they'll be alone. But everything turns when the black haired man comes and says he wants to adopt him. Will this be Yuri's risen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys^^  
> Sorry for the long waiting. Here is the new chapter. It's a bit (okay, not just a bit) longer than the previous one :))  
> I hope you'll like it. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> I have to thank my friend for helping me to fix the mistakes in the chapter. Haha, my English sucks sometimes :))) Here is her tumblr, maybe you wanna check it: ambulancemcclain (Call the ambuLANCE)  
> Okay, there are some warnings for this chapter:  
> it contains a rape tentative, a deep cut in flesh, suicidal thoughts (again). Hmm, I think that's all. If there are more, announce me, please.

Yuri cracked his eyes opened as the sun came up. As expected, he couldn’t sleep at all that night and now, everything hurt even more than yesterday. His lower side was the worst. His bladder hurt like hell, as well as his cock and balls, from all the punches from yesterday.  
He placed his beloved stuffed cat under the pillow carefully. He didn’t want to wake one of his roommates up. What if one of them saw the toy and wanted to steal it from him? They were younger, so of course they liked toys; he couldn’t risk them seeing it.

He dragged his body out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. The teen almost collapsed two times, but the walls were a good support for his weak body. He was so tired, so exhausted. His head was pounding. He got there and closed the door behind him. It was very early in the morning so everyone else was asleep. At least it was quiet and he was alone. Yuri unzipped his jeans. 

He was not surprised when he saw some blood on his underwear. Not at all. He stopped being surprised of how many cruel things they could do to him and how good his body was to deal with all of them. Before, he had no idea that his body was so strong. It could probably heal on its own this time too. It had no other choice. But still, something seemed to go wrong. He couldn’t even feel if his bladder was full. All he could feel was pain. He pissed. Yuri grimaced because of the pain. There was more blood than yesterday. Was it going to kill him? Maybe it was a good thing… he could get out of this hell faster. He zipped his pants and got out of there.

He was heading to the living room of the orphanage when someone grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey, girl!” Max said, with a creepy smile on his face. ‘No, not them again,’ Yuri thought. He didn’t manage to heal enough for another round of pain. Couldn’t they wait until tonight, at least? Yuri got rid of Max’s grip and tried to run, but with his weak state, he managed to make just two steps before he was caught again and thrown on the floor with a kick from Max’s feet. It really hurt and he also hurt his head when he fell. He didn’t realize that Jack and Tim took his hands and tied them to a pipe. When he managed to think straight again, it was already too late… He tried to free his hands, but they were bound too tight…

Yuri knew what he was in fort was not the first time when they did this to him.What comes next won’t be beautiful at all. With his hands tied, he couldn’t cover his body, so he would receive the kicks directly onto his fragile frame. Anyway, he didn’t expect what happened next.

They kicked…they hit his belly…chest…back…Jack jumped on his left feet with his whole strength. He felt how the ankle sprained. Yuri didn’t know when he started shouting because of the pain. His body was betraying him. Screaming was only giving them more satisfaction. But he couldn’t stop, everything hurt too much and he just wanted it all to end. They started hitting his lower part again. It was his most sensitive side…it felt like they were breaking him in two again and again, with every punch, hit, and kick.

At a certain moment, Max turned him on his belly and sat on his back. He lifted his jacket and shirt, revealing his pale, bruised skin. He smirked. Yuri could barely struggle now… Max took out a dirty and rusty blade from his pocket.

“You tried to run. You didn’t even greet us. I must punish you for this!” Max said, cutting deep in his flesh. It hurt and it made Yuri scream even louder than before. Max scratched into the wound with his dirty nails and spat in it, making sure it would get infected. He looked at his bloody hand and at Yuri’s bloody back and his face full of tears and started laughing. That laugh always frightened Yuri. But all he could do was to scream and struggle, without any result, just for the bad boys’ happiness. Why did they like to torture Yuri so much? What was so funny in doing this? Well, he didn’t expect what came next. Max moved his hand along Yuri’s ass and placed it between his legs. He started rubbing there.

“Mhhm, you feel so delicious! What do you think, wouldn’t you feel even better if slipped my hand into your pants to rub your dirty cock directly? Wouldn’t it be hotter?” Max said, making his friends to burst in wicked laughter.

Yuri couldn’t stand this. No, he could stand anything, but not this. “No, please, no” he whimpered. His shaking breath, the pain and the fear made it harder to talk.

“Hmm, but you have a pretty body and face, you’re thin and your hair is so long, girl. Wouldn’t you like to be our little whore?” Max asked, with fake confusion painted on his face.

“Please, I will do anything, but not this, please!” Yuri whimpered.

Max pressed himself even further onto Yuri’s back. His mouth was next to his ear when he started talking again: “I will shove my cock into your ass and you’ll be so tight and unprepared. And I’ll push harder and harder, deeper and deeper, until I’ll glide on your blood… And when you think it’s over, I’ll just push faster and faster, until I come in your pretty little ass. Then, my friends will do the same. And you’ll scream in pain, giving us more pleasure.”

Yuri was sobbing now. He couldn’t do anything to stop them. He wished for someone to save him. He wished all of these could be over already. Just when Max slipped his hands under Yuri’s jeans, trying to take them off, Jack said: “Umm, Miss Rene is coming, I think we should do this tomorrow.”

“Fuck, just when I had a bit more fun! Untie her and let’s go!” he said and stood up from Yuri’s back. They ran…they didn’t want to be caught torturing one of their mates. They would be kicked out if they were caught. But nobody would believe him if he told someone what was happening to him every day. And they would kill him if they found out that he tried to tell someone about it. Miss Rene probably didn’t notice him, because she didn’t enter the hallway he was in.

Yuri stayed there, unable to move because of the pain, with tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t want to cry; just weak people cried...but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. His body was betraying him again. He didn’t care what his grandpa would say when they meet again. He was going to end all this tonight. He couldn’t stand being gang raped by Max and his friends. He could endure anything, but not this. He just had to wait for that shitty to pass, then everything would be fine. He will be with his grandpa again.

After some time of laying down on the floor, Yuri managed to wake up. He could hardly step on his left foot. He could hardly walk. Everything was blurry. He was so dizzy…The room was spinning with him. He limped and hobbled to the dining hall of the orphanage. It was past breakfast time. He didn’t want to make the workers suspicious. He was about to collapse every time he didn’t have a support, so he had to be careful not to show someone how weak he was.

Yuri was in so much pain. He took his food, went directly to the table where Max and his friends stood and gave it to them. Maybe he could avoid a future beating this way. Then, Yuri went to the farthest table in that hall and collapsed on a chair. He put his head on the table and shut his eyes, trying to ease the dizziness. His stomach sent him a wave of pain and he grabbed it with his both hands. Maybe they could make it stop grumbling; at the very least they could warm his belly. Yuri whimpered as his muscles tensed again. ‘Why couldn’t everything end faster? Why do I have to suffer more?’ he thought to himself. He waited until everyone left the hall, then he stood up and hobbled to the living room, where the little kids were playing. He was safe here.

He let himself lean against a wall and glide along it, till he sat down on the carpet. Yuri looked at the kids, who were playing happily. They had no idea what happened to him. They had no idea that the same things could happen to them as well when they got older. A little girl looked at him and smiled. He smiled at her too. The kids were nice; he used to play with them before the nightmare had started.

The dizziness had increased and Yuri started feeling nauseous. He hardy realized what was happening beside him. He recognized these signs: he was about to faint. No, he couldn’t do this. He would be an easy target if he did. Yuri hugged his knees tight and let his head rest on them, trying to stay conscious.

Something came in his mind: he wanted to go ice skating. He knew that in his weak state he couldn’t do anything, but he still wanted to go there. What a poor wish… but he couldn’t even fulfill this mere wish. He would give anything to relive that memory, to just have ten minutes on the ice with his grandpa on the sidelines, cheering for him. He always went with him… Yuri wanted to see grandpa again… just a few minutes… he sadly reminisced about that time , until his thoughts were interrupted by someone running his fingers through his dirty hair. He leaned into their gentle touch. Was it…could it be…his grandpa?

Yuri raised his head. He saw a pair of dark warm eyes looking at him through some glasses. The black haired man smiled at him and after so much ice in his heart, it seemed to warm it a bit. He seemed to be first person after so much time that maybe cared a bit about him.

***

 

Yuuri couldn’t wait anymore. He was so excited but also concerned and anxious about this day. They were going to be parents. They were going to have their little kid. He hardly believed that this day had come. He was so grateful that Victor had a friend who worked at the orphanage, so they could choose what child they wanted and took him or her at home, before all the papers were done. After those 2 years of just writing papers to prove that they were able to be parents, he couldn’t wait more. He waited on the couch for Victor, who took the last papers, so they could go to the orphanage. He bit his lip anxiously.

“Do you think it will be fine, Victor?” he asked.

“I’m sure about it, love! Okay, I have them, we can go.” He answered, taking his coat.

Victor drove to the orphanage. It was quite far from there. They got down from it and walked to the entrance, where they were welcomed by Victor’s friend. Yuuri felt his legs trembling beneath him. 

He was so nervous. They walked inside and entered the living room. There were so many kids there. Victor asked his friend for some tips.

“Well, I think you should choose a kid up to twelve years. The older ones are more difficult, and…” Yuuri didn’t catch more from that conversation. He was too busy looking at all those kids.  
All of them seemed so nice. How could he choose one? He looked among them and saw someone sat on the carpet. That child was older. Was he…a boy…or a girl? He had long hair, but no, he was a boy for sure. He was so slim… His clothes were dirty and too tight for him.

Yuuri ignored the other two and went there. He looked at him. The boy still didn’t notice his presence. He gently ran his fingers through his blonde hair. The kid then looked up at him. His deep, green eyes were totally opaque, empty…His face was way paler than a healthy one’s would be. He looked so sad…His eyes shouted the sadness the most. In that moment, Yuuri knew he wanted to make those eyes sparkle again. 

***

 

Yuri looked at the mysterious man. Was he a worker, or…a parent? He couldn’t think straight. ‘Don’t faint, don’t faint’ he reminded himself. He stared at him till the man spoke, still smiling:

 

“Hello, do you speak English?” Yuri didn’t see a so warm smile and eyes since last time he saw his grandpa. This man acted like he loved him, but fuck, he didn’t even knew who he was. He was so confused. Oh, English, he could answer this. He studied this language since he was just a little kid, dedushka always told him how important it was. He spoke it almost as well as Russian.

 

He nodded in response.

 

“What’s your name?” the man continued. Another easy question, his brain could manage to answer this kind of questions.

 

“Yu-Yuri” he said. His voice was more like a whisper. He was too exhausted to speak up. His name…it sounded so strange, he hadn’t heard anyone say his name in more than a year. Nobody called him over or to him, they were all too scared that they could become targets for the bad boys if they did.

 

The man giggled. Yuri was thrilled, then relaxed a bit. It was nothing like Max’s evil laugh; his giggle was somehow warm and innocent.

 

“This is my name too” he said warmly.

 

Another man approached them. His blue eyes held as much depth as the sea did, but they were also bright. His white hair was shining. He had a huge smile on his face, from an ear to the other. He looked at Yuri, then at the black haired man, Yuuri.

 

“Hey, love, what’s so funny here?” he asked.

 

“Oh, his name is Yuri too.” He answered.

 

The white haired man looked back at him and said, “Hi, I’m Victor, nice to meet you!” He seemed to be so happy and excited. But, for what? Yuri just nodded in reply.

 

He heard them talking, but he couldn’t pay attention to what they said, he was too busy trying to stay fucking conscious. He just heard a “Do you think he is the one?” and a “Yes”. Then, Yuuri spoke to him again:

 

“Yuri, would you like to stay with us?” No, his brain was probably making fun of him. This was not real, was it? They didn’t want to…adopt him, right? Maybe he was dreaming… he had this dream before… not with two men, but he dreamed that a kind woman and her husband came and adopted him…how sad he was when he woke up after such a beautiful dream… But, could this be true?

 

“Y-yes” he whispered. 

 

The white haired man called a worker.

 

“Can we take him home?” he pleaded.

 

“Oh, Yuri?I don’t see why not. He…used to be very talkative.” 

 

Yuuri started petting his hair again. It felt so nice. “Why don’t you go to pack our stuff till we finish with the papers?”Pack his stuff? Yes, he could do this. But what if he met the bad boys on the way to his dorm? Yuri grabbed the black haired man’s sleeve and whispered “Come with me”.

 

“Vitya, can you deal with the papers? He needs help.”

 

“Sure, love. I’ll meet you at the office” he said.

 

Yuri stood up and wobbled a bit on his unsteady feet. He was grateful that Yuuri didn’t say anything about this. He just looked concerned. They started walking to his dorm. Yuri leaned into the other man when he felt how his body tried to collapse. He couldn’t use the walls as support, it would make Yuuri just more concerned. He couldn’t find out how fucked up he was, not now. What if after this, they wouldn’t want to adopt him?

 

At a certain moment , he felt really cold. He started shivering. Yuri grabbed his arms with the hands, trying to warm himself, trying to stop his body from trembling. Soon, something was on his shoulders. Was it a…coat? Yuuri’s coat. He looked at the man who smiled at him and mumbled a ‘thanks’. It was so warm…he still felt cold, but it was better.

 

Yuri heard some voices. He tensed. Max and his friends passed near them. One of them grinned at him and made an obscene sign. He tried to ignore them, but he couldn’t stop from trembling in fear. 

 

“Your friends?” Yuuri asked.

 

“No, my nightmare.”

 

They got to the dorms. Yuri took his backpack and the few clothes he had. He had three t-shirts, a pair of sweatpants, another one of jeans and a sweatshirt . He put them slowly in the backpack, then took the stuffed cat from under the pillow and placed it there, careful. He zipped it. Yuuri seemed worried. When he thought that the other man didn’t look, he shoved the knife under the pillow. 

 

“Don’t you have a winter jacket?” Yuuri asked, concerned.

 

“N-no”

 

“If that’s all, we can go” he said.

 

They started walking back to the office. It was getting harder and harder for Yuri to make each step. He almost collapsed when they were near the office, but Yuuri caught him. “I’ve got you, it’s fine” he said as he steadied him. He quietly mumbled about being tired and continued limping. He couldn’t mask his pain anymore, everything hurt too much. Yuuri noticed this for sure, but he didn’t say anything about it and Yuri was grateful for this. “You can sleep in the car, dear” he said, his voice full of love and compassion.

 

They got in the office, where Victor was waiting for them. The two men talked a bit to the worker, then Yuuri patted his shoulder and said that they could go.

 

Even in his poor state, Yuri was so happy that he escaped that hell. He knew that everything that happened in the future would be better than the nightmare he had lived up to now. 

 

They stopped in front of a car. Victor opened the back door and told him to climb in. He did it… the seat was so soft. He could sleep so well there if his body didn’t hurt so much. And it was so warm there… he was still shivering, but the warmth made him feel a little better. Yuuri climbed into the front seat and Victor in the driver seat and started driving. 

 

“We’ll get home in around two hours. You can sleep till then” Yuuri told him. He just nodded.

 

They started talking…about how happy they were, how their family was whole now, how they would go to buy new clothes for him tomorrow. Yuri just listened to them. They seemed to be really nice people. Could…could they become his parents? Could they be good to him? Could they treat him as a son, not as an animal, like his mom and the bad boys did?

 

At one point, his nausea increased and he started to see black and yellow spots. It became harder to listen to what the other two were talking. He didn’t want to vomit there and make them mad at him. Maybe…if he told them, they would care? Maybe they would even want to know?

 

Yuuri looked at him from his seat. “What do you think about pizza as lunch?” he asked, smiling.

 

Yuri didn’t hear him. He just saw that Yuuri looked at him and his lips moved. Everything seemed to be a dream, everything seemed to be blurred. He mumbled quietly “…don’t feel good”. 

 

Yuri didn’t realize when he saw just black in front of his eyes and he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. I hope you liked it. If yes, please leave a comment or kudos, they help me to continue writing^^


	3. Everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes that not everyone in this world is a bad person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello^^  
> I'm really really sorry that you waited so much for this chapter (school started) and I'm 12356788 times sorry that it turned so bad. I don't like how it turned at all. I hope you'll like it more than I do.  
> I'll try to post more often and better chapters, so please, don't leave this fic just because of a shitty chapter.  
> Sorry for my bad English, again!

Yuuri was so happy, but at the same time, worried. God, he knew almost nothing about the teen, but he already loved him so much. Yuri was their son now, nobody could take him from them, nobody could hurt him anymore. Yes, he was theoretically not theirs, but the papers were going to be done in a couple of months, so he would soon bewas his actual son!

Yuuri knew what Yuri felt, he knew that the blond was hurt, that he was in pain, both physically and mentally. It was obvious at first sight… didn’t the workers there notice it? Did they even care? Or could he mask the pain so well? And he barely spoke… ‘he used to be a very talkative child’ Victor’s friend had said. Talkative? He seemed almost scared of opening his mouth to talk presently.

Poor kid… he didn’t even have enough clothes… It was winter, but he didn’t have a winter jacket. Yuri had just a few dirty clothes, not even close of how much a teen of his age should have. They had to solve this, but most of all, they had to take care of the blond. He was so thin, like he could break in any second, like glass. His face was so pale and he had huge bags under his green eyes. When was the last time he had eaten? Did he suffer from insomnia? Or was there another reason? And he could hardly walk. Had he fallen on the stairs? What had happen to him?

Happily, he managed to mask his concern pretty well, he didn’t want to scare Victor or to push Yuri too hard. The teen was going to open to them when he would get to trust them enough, when he felt like doing it.

Yuuri kept a light conversation with Victor, looking over his shoulder from time to time. Yuri’s head was down, his blond hair covering his face, but he didn’t seem to be asleep. At least he could relax a bit…

“Yuri, what do you say about pizza tonight?” Yuuri asked, turning around, to get a better view of the teen.

When the blonde looked at him, he knew something was wrong. His lips were trembling, his face even paler than last time. He had just time to mumble a ‘don’t feel good’ before his body fell in one side, unconscious.

No, NO! Their baby couldn’t be in this bad state!

“Victor, pull over!” Yuuri shouted.

“What, love?”

“Pull over! Yuri fainted!” he shouted even louder.

Victor did as he was told. Yuuri could see how his hands were shaking on the steering wheel and how his facial expression changed so suddenly. He was scared, panicked.

Yuuri had to stay calm. They couldn’t take care of the teen if they panicked. 

God, they were still on the highway, they had no benches to lay Yuri on, so they got him out of the car and laid him on the ground instead, half of his body in Yuuri’s lap and arms.

How could he be in such a bad state? It broke the men’s hearts. Yuuri saw the teen better now. He was too slim for his age. His lips were cracked and they seem to have dried blood on them. Why did he bite his lips so hard? His cheekbones were visible, and the purple bags from his eyes were even uglier now that they were closed. Yuri’s blond hair was still somehow bright, even if it was dirty, probably not washed in weeks.

Yuuri lightly poked at the teen’s cheek, while Victor wet his hand with water and rubbed his face. Yuri whimpered and opened his eyes suddenly.

***

...Where was he? What had happened? Yuri thought. Wait, no, he couldn’t be still there. He opened his eyes extremely fast, he was scared. 

Yuri looked around and saw the two men looking at him. No, he was not at the orphanage anymore, but...he made them angry, he was sure about it. Fear pounded in his heart. What if they didwould do something to him, like everybody else haddid? 

He didn’t realize that his stomach had climbed his throat and he suddenly puked all over Yuuri.

He was going to be mad at him. He was going to punish him. Or worse, he was going to bring him back at the orphanage, Yuri thought. And he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to go back, he just wanted a normal life. Did he ask for too much? He could handle all the punishments they would give him, he just did not want to return to that hell.

His green eyes filled with tears and he echoed a sob.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!” he said.

“I’ll clean it, just please-” Yuri didn’t realize he was crying untill the black haired man wiped a tear from his cheek.

He was cut off by Yuuri, who spoke softly:

“It’s fine, dear, it’s fine, it will be fine!” he said, hugging him tightly. Victor did the same. He started rubbing small circles on his back.

Yuuri continued to whisper soft words in his ear. Was it really going to be okay? He didn’t knew how long it had been since the last time somebody had told him such kind words...he didn’t knew how much time had passed since he stopped believing it. 

Yuri had no idea how much time will pass until he will he able to trust someone again, but after so much time, he truly believed it, he trully thought that everything would be fine. He finally allowed himself to cry his heart out in the two men’s arms.

Maybe it was his sunrise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this and I can't wait to post the second chapter.  
> Don't forget about the kudos and comments^^  
> Here is my tumblr if you wanna check it. I have more fics there: yoisickfics (Sickfics and a lot of fluff)


End file.
